Las máquinas no tienen sentimientos
by fridda
Summary: Sharon debe reunirse con número Seis y Doral para decidir cuál será el siguiente paso que debe dar y, continuar reteniendo a Helo en Cáprica. Pero no sólo llega tarde, sino que se va corriendo decidida a no seguir participando en el engaño. Basado en una escena del capítulo 1x08, De carne y hueso.


Todos los personajes pertenecen al Universo Battlestar Galáctica y sus creadores.

* * *

Debía irse, hacía al menos diez minutos que se debería haber puesto en marcha, pero en vez de ello se encontraba sentada observando una hoja, viendo como las gotas del rocío en ella acumuladas caían una a una, con lentitud.

Helo estaba tras su persona, aparentemente se hallaba ocupado en limpiar su arma, pero ella sabía que en vez de eso permanecía quieto, mirándola absorto, notaba sus ojos fijos en su espalda, no podía ver su faz y, sin embargo tenía la certeza de que se encontraba sonriendo, con una expresión soñadora en su cara, habiéndose olvidado por unos instantes de donde estaban, de lo que ocurría en el planeta, en el mundo entero. Aquel era un momento mágico, como congelado en la leyenda del tiempo, en el que no sucede nada importante, pero en el que a la vez ocurre todo.

Sharon se dejó envolver por ese instante, se cobijó bajo la mirada de Helo y continuó observando el goteo pausado pero constante de las gotas de rocío. Su decisión estaba tomada. No iría a esa reunión. La próxima vez alegaría que no tuvo ocasión, que Helo no la había dejado salir sola, pues se preocupaba en demasía por ella.

Siguió allí sentada en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos y las manos abiertas tocando con sus palmas el suelo, palpando la hierba.

Las nubes existentes le concedieron una tregua al sol, que salió unos instantes. Sharon se recostó un poco, sin abandonar su postura. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para notar el calor solar en su rostro. Respiró hondo y el olor a tierra mojada mezclado con hierba pisada la inundó.

Se sentía muy a gusto, tanto que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, hasta que Helo depositó un leve beso en su frente. Bastó este pequeño gesto para que se espabilara completamente. Abrió los ojos y lo vio de rodillas, sentado sobre sus pies tras de sí, inclinado hacia ella, sonriéndole. Le devolvió el gesto. Cariñosamente él le cogió la cabeza y se la apoyó en su regazo, mientras la abrazaba desde atrás.

Sharon descruzó las piernas. Unas pequeñas piedras se movieron junto a sus pies, a su vez, el sol les arrancaba unos destellos. El reflejo que el astro rey confería a los guijarros, le hizo recordar el brillo del metal de los centuriones bajo la luz solar. Este fugaz recuerdo fue suficiente para que se pusiese en guardia. Debía acudir a su cita con los otros. Era mejor fingir cumplir sus mandatos y que no desconfiasen. La forma que ella tuviese de comportarse supondría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Vuelvo enseguida.- Dijo haciendo fuerza con las manos para levantarse del suelo.

-¿ A dónde vas Sharon?.- Mientras la interrogaba, él le cogió su mano izquierda.

-Cosas de mujeres.- Respondió dándose la vuelta mientras curvaba sus labios para ofrecerle una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien. Ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo, puedo cuidarme solita, en cambio tú sí que deberías preocuparte por ti mismo, no sabes ni cazar un conejo.

-Muy graciosa Valerii.- Le respondió él con fingida indignación, sin poder evitar sonreír.

Ella caminó lentamente hasta que se supo fuera del alcance de su vista, entonces echó a correr hasta que divisó a la Seis balanceándose en un columpio, mientras de pie a su lado, uno de los Doral le hablaba. Se detuvo y caminó con normalidad hacia ellos.

-Llegas tarde.-Dijo con enfado contenido Seis. Tenía una excusa preparada para darles y, sin embargo no dijo nada, no se permitió a sí misma más que asentir con la cabeza.

Huir hacia las montañas, eso es lo que esperaban de ella, su siguiente paso. Sonaba bien, vivir con Helo en las montañas, los dos solos, en una cabaña perdida en tierra de nadie. Pero ¿hasta cuándo estarían tranquilos?, ¿qué ocurriría si podía concebir?, ¿qué le harían a Helo entonces?, ¿matarlo?, ¿continuar con el engaño a ver si podían tener más hijos? Y, lo peor de todo ¿qué pasaría si no podían engendrar descendencia?, ¿la sustituirían a ella por otra Sharon?, ¿O matarían a Karl?.

-¿Podrás hacerlo?

Ante esta pregunta, Sharon, la Sharon que ella era no pudo evitar cuestionarse si lo que le estaban haciendo a Helo, en nombre de uno de los mandamientos de Dios, no era amoral, tan amoral y poco ético como lo había sido el ataque perpetrado contra las Doce Colonias, la masacre de la raza humana, incluso sabiendo que habían ofrecido la rendición incondicional tan sólo unas horas después de iniciado el asalto armado.

Al igual que los humanos, pues eran su hijos, hechos a su imagen y semejanza, distinguían el bien del mal y, aún así actuaban en contra de los principios de integridad, en contra de los preceptos de Dios.

Sí, claro que podía hacerlo, llevar a Helo hasta las montañas y vivir allí con él, pero no lo haría, su conciencia no le permitía seguir formando parte de aquella cruel pantomima.

Asintió con la cabeza, o puede que dijese _sí, claro_. No estaba segura de ello, lo único que veía con claridad en aquel momento era la mirada de la Seis, una mirada cargada de odio, desprecio y sobre todo envidia. Seis sabía que mentía, que no cumpliría su palabra. Desde el principio había querido ser ella la que estuviese perdida en Cáprica con Helo, ocupar su lugar, ser la elegida para procrear. Se oponía a que fuese Valerii a la que se encomendase esa misión. En cuanto podía le recordaba a todos que el modelo número Ocho siempre había sido débil, inestable, pero sus protestas de poco valieron, ya que el argumento que tuvo peso en la decisión final fue la posición y sentimientos que Boomer había promovido como piloto al lado de Karl. Era evidente que la Seis la odiaba, sus ojos se lo contaban cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas, había quedado patente en aquella azotea en la que no tuvo ninguna misericordia cuando le pegó, sin ningún tipo de contención ni remordimiento, con cada golpe que le daba la hacía partícipe de la ira y la bilis que experimentaba hacia el modelo número Ocho y, en concreto hacia su persona.

Se giró y se fue, corriendo igual que había arribado. Tenía que llegar cuanto antes junto a Helo. Escapar rápidamente. Habría centuriones, otros cylon humanoides cerca de la posición donde lo había dejado, vigilándolos. Tenía que ser más rápida que ellos, actuar antes de que Seis lograse mostrarles lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de que los suyos descubriesen qué se proponía.

Corrió notando el aire golpeándole en la cara, el mismo aire que le daba sensación de libertad, la libertad que le confería el haberse deshecho por fin de las cadenas que la ataban, obligándola a ser un títere para los de su raza y de los designios de Dios.

Huía perseguida por el miedo, miedo a lo desconocido, a despertar la furia de los suyos, a que lo que estaba realizando no sirviese más que para ocasionarle la muerte a Helo, _su_ Helo, pero sobre todo, la inundaban oleadas de terror a ser odiada por él.

Recordó el sonido que hacía su corazón, cuando estando desnudos los dos, ella posaba su cabeza en el pecho de él y, mientras que el silencio para Karl era total en aquel planeta devastado, para ella iba siempre acompañado de aquellas notas musicales tan reconfortantes en su oído. Al evocar el pum, pum de sus latidos, notó un cosquilleo recorriendo su mejilla. Sacó la punta de la lengua y lamió su labios. El sabor salado de las lágrimas recién derramadas inundó su boca.

_Sharon, Sharon ¡maldita tostadora!. ¿Qué te ocurre?. Las máquinas no tienen sentimientos._

Quizás habían estado completamente equivocados durante este tiempo, todos, absolutamente todos: tanto cylon como humanos. Al fin y al cabo eran hijos de la humanidad, hechos a su imagen y semejanza, ¿por qué no habían de tener sentimientos si eran máquinas tan perfectas?, para ella ésta era la prueba de que los cylon podían desarrollar las mismas cualidades que un ser humano.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la cara y se limpió las lágrimas mientras seguía con su loca carrera. Una rama se interpuso en su camino. La apartó con la mano al pasar.

Por fin divisó a Helo, sentado donde lo había dejado, tranquilo, ajeno a lo que estaba sucediendo, a cómo los cylon habían jugado con él, enviándole a una Ocho, una de esas que tenían en reserva para que se trasvasase cualquier réplica de este modelo al morir, a la que previamente le habían implantado los recuerdos de Boomer para poder manejarlo mejor. Pacíficamente revisando sus provisiones, desconociendo completamente como había cambiado y humanizado a una cylon.

-Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Por qué? ¿qué ha pasado?

Tiró de él, a partir de ahora le tocaba a ella cuidarle y mantenerlo con vida. Interiormente se alegró que de la hubiesen despertado el mismo día en que Helo llegó a Cáprica, para adoctrinarla en su misión, de haber aprovechado esas jornadas que supuestamente Boomer tardó en volver a Galáctica y regresar para rescatarlo, en recorrer las calles de la ciudad de Cáprica, en aprenderse sus callejones, sus escondrijos.

Sabía que los suyos tenían dos caminos para elegir a la hora de buscarlos: o bien lanzaban a los centuriones y a todos los cylon humanoides, excepto a las Sharon para encontrarlos, o bien enviaban a todos, incluidas las copias del número Ocho. Suponía que se decantarían por la primera opción, así aún tendrían la capacidad de salvar la misión enviando a otra Sharon, por el contrario, si enviaban a sus otras yo a la caza, significaría que Helo no tendría muchas posibilidades de seguir con vida y, ella tampoco.

En su carrera tropezó con una piedra y cayó de rodillas. Karl que venía detrás casi se cae encima de ella y, no pudo evitar pisarle un pie. Él se agachó a su lado para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? Sharon ¿estás bien?¿me escuchas?

Le había cogido con firmeza el brazo y con su otra mano le sujetaba con dulzura la cara, mientras la miraba a los ojos preocupado. En aquel momento no pudo contestarle, porque no podía dejar de pensar en qué ocurriría cuando él se enterase de lo que ella era, en cómo la mirarían esos ojos cuando la verdad fuese descubierta. Inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sí. Estoy bien. Vamos. Debemos continuar.

Él la ayudó a levantarse, la cogió de la mano y prosiguieron su marcha.

Y así, sintiendo la calidez de la mano de Helo, mucho más grande que la suya, percibiéndola húmeda por el sudor, en medio de esa maratón que corrían a no sabían bien dónde, se dijo a sí misma que cuando lo descubriese, ojalá lo callase y la matase mientras dormía, así no sufriría el dolor de unos ojos que antaño la miraran con amor, observándola con odio. Si muriese mientras dormía, sin conocer cuán grande era el desprecio que Helo le profesaba, al ser trasvasada a otro cuerpo enseguida la almacenarían, pues los suyos no le perdonarían la traición, de esta manera, serían pocas las horas de tortura que le quedarían para vivir. Entonces se sintió reconfortada, si ese era el fin que le esperaba, valía la pena rebelarse como lo estaba haciendo y si, en el peor de los casos no salía así, pero al final conseguía salvar la vida de Helo, también habría merecido el esfuerzo.

-¿Estás sonriendo?. Nos persiguen los cylon ¿y tú te ríes?

-Sólo pensaba en que si ahora muriese, en este mismo instante, sólo por haber vivido los momentos que hemos experimentado juntos, por sentir lo que siento por ti, no me importaría. Sería feliz de ser alcanzada por un rayo estando cogida de tu mano.- Notó como él hacía más presión con sus dedos.

-Óyeme, nadie va a morirse Sharon.- Tras una pequeña pausa Helo rompió el monótono sonido de sus rápidas pisadas por el bosque silencioso.- Pero si un rayo nos alcanzase en este preciso momento, yo también moriría feliz.


End file.
